Youth Spell
by MarionetteJ2X
Summary: Plot: 'Star accidentally cast a youth spell on herself turning her into a 6yrs. old. Now, Marco has to deal with her hyperness while trying to find a cure to the youth spell in the magic instruction book. Meaning, he has to use the wand. But, evil still lurks in every corners of the place that would input Star in to one heap of danger. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1: Accident

" **Youth Spell"**

 **Plot: '** Star accidentally cast a youth spell on herself turning her into a 6yrs. old. Now, Marco has to deal with her hyperness while trying to find a cure to the youth spell in the magic instruction book. Meaning, he has to use the wand. But, evil still lurks in every corners of the place that would input Star in to one heap of danger. It was up to Marco to protect her and the wand from the forces of evil. But, he did not expect the troubles that would happen after he got his hands in the most powerful thing in the whole universe.'

 _ **Hello Everyone! So this is my very first fanfic. Positive and negative comments are allowed.**_

 _ **~Apparently this fanfic was suppose to be just a headcanon that I posted on tumblr a month ago. They recommend me that I should write a fanfic about it. It really is my first time making a fanfiction. I was too scared that my story will end in a disaster because I'm not really good at writing stories, especially when I sometimes have trouble with grammar. (First language: Filipino, Second Language: English). But still, I appologize in advance if ever my grammar is pretty bad. Anyways, I hope you'll like my fanfic. OOOOH! I DO HOPE SOOO! T-T**_

 _ **~Starco One Shot~**_ yeah yah heard me… I'm huge starco fan…

 **Chapter 1: "Accident"  
**  
(No ones POV)

 **At Echo Creek Academy...**

Star and Marco were walking down the hallways and are walking towards their lockers since at that day, the classes were already over. After they got their things out their lockers, they started walking towards home. While walking, Star noticed all the posters that were pasted on the school walls. She stopped for a second and tries to read the posters.

"Hmmm... ' _Attention to all populars and non-populars! A grand celebration is being held for Brittney Wong for winning the 'Best Cheerleader Award' of the month. All are invited to the most expected, fanciest, and most awesome party. And by mean_ _ **'ALL'**_ _we mean only the popular people can attend._ _ **This means you Star Butterface.**_ _See you all there!'"_

Star then steps back from the poster and puts his finger under her chin. "Hmm.. A party huh..." She said with a giant grin on her face.

She then ran towards Marco then grabbed his arm. "MARCO!"  
This made Marco startled and stared at Star. "What!? What is it? Monsters? Aliens!? What?"

"What? No silly! I was just gonna ask if you have something planned out this weekend?"

"Not really." he said as he and Star continued walking.

"That's great! We can go to Brittney's party this Sunday! If you don't mind going there!" she made a smile.

Marco stopped walking and shakes his hands in front of Star.

"What? Nonononononono... I am not going to that party. Haven't you read the poster? **'Populars'** are only allowed on that party. And we already had that little 'incident' from her party bus remember?"

"Oh... Right.. But, we can still try asking her in person if we can come to the party!" she then made a quick stop followed by Marco.

"Speaking of Brittney.." she pointed out Brittney not far away from them.

"There she is! Perfect timing! Let's go ask her now!" she then hops in excitement.

"But Star, she-" Marco was interrupted when Star grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him with her towards Brittney.

Brittney at that moment was walking towards her locker accompanied by a group of cheerleaders complementing her and her award, when she saw Star and Marco walking towards her, making her expression in an irritating state.

"Ugh! Star Butterface and Barfo Diaz? What do you want?" Brittney crossed her arms.

"Hey Brittney! It's nice to see you-" she was interupted. "I'm not!" added by Marco with an annoyed face.

"We ( _Marco: Not Me!_ ) were wondering if we can come also to your celebration party?" she said with a smile.

Brittney paused for a second and let out a laugh.

"Ahahaha! Seriously? You wanted to come to my private party? Sorry but, only people with invitation cards are allowed to come"

Star then shook her head, "Oh.."

"Unless..."

Star then raised her head head up with glee, "Unless what!?"

"Unless, if you look more appealing then I'll let you in to the party" she said with a smirk.

"But, what's wrong with the way I look right now?" asked Star innocently.

"Uhh... News Flash Star! Those legwarmers are so out of season! And those devil horns? Ugh! Just terrible!" Brittney siad in disgust.

At that time, Star was wearing her sky blue dress, with light blue legwarmers.

"So, I don't look appealing in this outfit?"

"Uhh... Duh! You look so old wearing that! I can't bring an old lady to my private party!" she said coldly.

"Oh.." Star then looks at Brittney's appearance and back at hers.

"So, if I look more appealing then, I can come to the party?"

"That's what I said" said Brittney with a smirk.

"Then, challenge accepted! I'll look more appealing before the party! You'll see!" she said with determination.

Marco suddenly put his hand on her shoulder then walked beside her and whispered in concern, "But Star, she's just gonna trick you with some of her pranks to make yourself bad in front of everyone else. She's like your #1 mortal enemy at school! Do you even notice that?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Marco! She won't do that... I think?" she said doubtedly.

"So, we have a deal then?" Brittney then pulls out her hand for a handshake.

Star thinks for a moment about what Marco said but made her decision.

"Deal!" Star then shook her hand with hers. After the handshake, Brittney then wiped her hand on a towel. Disgusted that she just had a handshake with her rival.

"Good! I'll see you at the party Star Butterface!" she then flips her hair on Star's face then walks away with the other cheerleaders.

 **~Near the Diaz's Residence~  
(Marco's POV)**

Star and I are almost at the house. Star couldn't stop thinking about the party and what she's gonna wear for that so called 'awesome' party of Brittney. She keeps telling me to come along but, I kindly told Star that I refused to go to that witch's party. Y'all heard me... 'witch'. I felt bad vibes everytime we run across that Brittney Wong. As if she has this undeniably witch aura. I shivered by just the thought of it. I'm still concerned about Star's decision on that 'asking-to-be-in-the-party-turning-into-a-dare-thing'. What if she tries to humiliate her infront of everybody? I decided to confront Star as we reached the door of the house.

"Hey, Star?"

"Hmm? What is it Marco"

"I don't think this is such a good idea. I feel like you should back out on that deal."

"You kidding me? I ain't back'n out. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for me and Brittney to know more about each other." She said with glee. She opened the door then we went inside the house. I just watch her skipping up the stairs.

"You have no idea Star" I thought as I let out a little sigh.

I know I don't trust Brittney but... As long as Star is happy with her decision, then I'm happy too. And if something went out of order, I'll be there for my Best Friend.

 **~In Star's Room~  
(Star's POV)**

I quickly went inside my room and drop my bag on my bed and went towards my closet. I'm trying to find an outfit that is more 'appealing' according to Brittney. I put all of my clothes in my bed to look for the perfect outfit for the party. It's already been an hour since I first started searching for the right clothes. Sadly I haven't got any luck. So, I tried to dig inside my treasure chest of clothes. As I continued searching, I heard a voice calling out my name.

"Star! It's time for dinner!" it was Mrs. Diaz. Wow! It's dinner time already? How long have I been in my room? I stared at my buttefly shaped wall clock. It was already 7:00 p.m..

"Just a sec Mrs. D!" I yelled in reply as I continued to shovel through my piles of clothes. I still had no luck. All of my clothes are just not good enough. Am I this bad at fashion?

"Star.."

I looked behind to see who it was. It was Marco with his arms crossed and was leaning back at the door.

"What are you doing? Look at this mess!" he said as he pointed out... my whole room.

"Sorry Marco! I'll take care of that later. But first, I have to search for the right clothes to wear at Brittney's party!" I said as I continued digging through my enormous pile of clothes. I was throwing a lot of fabric out of some drawers but, can't seem to find any clothes that are worthy for Brittney's eyes.

 **(Marco's POV)**

Star was throwing a lot of clothes all over her room. It was a complete disorganize mess! I mean, yeah sure I'm a neat freak but, this is too much!

"Star! I think you need to stop this. We all know that Brittney's just gonna pull out a prank behind your back and-" suddenly a pair of leggings went flying in my face.

"STAR!" I can feel my face heat up as I threw away her leggings and tried to hide my face in front of Star out of embarassment.

"Opps! I'm sorry Marco!" she stopped what she was doing and walks towards me.

I felt Star's hands held mine and slowly uncovers face. And now... she's staring at me... this is... weird...

"Marco?" she made a sincere smile.

"Ugh! I-It's okay. Now, can we just go downstairs and eat something?" I tried to hide my red cheeks from her and just saw her giggling at me. Aw man! So much humiliation. But then, I felt my lips curved upwards. I found myself smiling. Strange...

 **(Star's POV)**

I closed the door to my room and started walking downstairs along with Marco. I saw Marco puts his hoodie on to hide his face. He looked cute when he's all embarassed like that.

At the dinner table. Everyone was having conversation like how was our day at school, and here I am playing with my food and still thinking about the party. Marco tooked notice of it and when we were done eating dinner, I decided to sit on the couch at the living room and think for a moment.

"What to do... The dress must be exquisite, beautiful, and over-all appealing... But, where can I find something like that?" I put my both hands on my cheeks as if I was gonna give up searching.

"You can always wear what you usually wear everyday"

I stared up to see Marco. He then sat next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be affected on everything that Brittney has told you and everything that she will tell you in the future. All of the clothes that you wear everyday, those things represents who you truly are. You can't let anyone change who you are on the inside and the outside. You are fine just the way you are." He made a sincere smile.

His smile... it felt so warm.

"I know. Thanks Marco." I gave him a gentle smile. I felt my cheeks getting hot and tried to look away from Marco.

"Good. Now, don't stay up all night looking for clothes okay?" he said jokingly.

"I know! I know!" I chuckled.

After talking, Marco went upstairs and went to his room to sleep. I was left here in the living room to think for half-an hour now.

 **~Diaz's Residence (9:15 p.m.)~**

The Diaz's were already asleep. I went back to my room and cleaned up my mess. I drop my tired body in bed and stared at the ceiling as I let out a little sigh.

"At this rate, I might end up not showing my face at Brittney's party. Maybe... Maybe Marco was right." I looked outside my window and stared at the Stars. It felt ironic though. I stared at them as they twinkle in the night sky. _'You are fine just the way you are.'_ Those words Marco gave me kept replaying on my head.

Marco...

I thought about what Marco said earlier at the living room. I'm glad Marco was there to cheer me up. He's the best of all the best friends I ever had besides Pony Head. There was something about him that I couldn't lay a finger on. Hehe... Maybe because we're just that close best friends...

I went back to bed and scratched my head in irritation. "I made up my mind! Maybe I should—" I gasp as I forgot... that I'm a magical princess from another dimension and possesses a powerful item known in the whole universe.

"Uh duh!" I pulled out my magic wand under my pillow and stood up to think for the right spell that won't end up exploding myself.

"Hmmm... let's see.. something 'appealing' and will not make me look old... Hmm..." I walk back and forth on the side of my bed. I snapped my finger and finally got a perfect spell. I went into position.

"This probably won't explode." I said as I waved my magic wand before shouting the magic spell.

" _ **Magical Time Youth Appealer!**_ "

 **~BOOM!~** *large explosion of glitters covered her whole room*

 **~(In Star's Subconscious)~**

I found myself on the floor all dizzy. This is weird... Everything went blank... I tried to focus my eyes and rub my head. I felt my hands... my hands... I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. My hands... were small... and what is this strange feeling? Like, I have the urge to just... play...

 **(Marco's POV)**

 **~At Marco's Bedroom~**

 **~BOOM!~**

"What!? WHAAAA?!" I jumped up from my bed from the sound of what I think is an explosion.

"Ugh..." I faceplam. "Star must still be searching for clothes." I jumped out of my bed and walked straight towards Star's room.

"Star? What's going on in there?" I ask as I knock on her door, but there was no response.

"I'm coming in!" I gently opened Star's door. As I opened it, a fog of glitters escapes from her room. I slowly went inside Star's room. It was dark inside. I guess the explosion caused the lights to explode as well. I tried searching for Star in this dark room. I used my sense of touch in finding my way to her bed.

"Star? Where are you?" I made it to her bed, but she was not there. Then suddenly, I found a little glow under her blanket. It was her magic wand, but Star was still nowhere in sight.

"Uhh... Star?" I was about to reach for her wand when I heard a sound from this dark room.

"Who's there!?" I went into my karate position as I ready myself to whatever made that sound. It might know where Star is.

"Show yourself! Where's Star!? Where did you took her!?" I asked as if I was talking to myself.

I used my sense of hearing in searching to whoever is inside this room. Suddenly, I heard something coming right at me. As I prepared to attack... something fast pounced on my face.

"Ugh!"

"~Boop~"

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" I tried to run around in circles for 'it' to let go of my face.

*gigles*

"Huh?" what the... a giggle?

I stopped running and just grabbed the 'thing' that was on my face. Then I opened the door so the light from the hallway can come in. I took a close look on what i was holding. My eyes went wide...

"Hello!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I accidentally dropped what I was holding because of shock.

"Aww! That really hurts!"

I can't believe what I'm seing right now.

"S-S-Star!?"

The thing that pounced on my face was non other than Star. I stared at her longer. She was 3ft tall, wears a small sky blue dress, little devil horn headband and her hair tied into ponytails.

"What happened to you Star!? Y-you're a... Kid!" I grabbed my head in shock.

"Mawco!" Star got up from being drop and started running towards me.

"This isn't happening! This isn't happening!" I thought in panic as I stared at Star's new form.

"Hugs!" she quickly pounced on my left leg and hugging it.

"This... is bad..."

 **~Somewhere in another dimension~**

A guy with blue skin, black hair and green eyes came running towards a dark room, "MY LORD! We finally received some new readings!"

A shadow with glowing yellow eyes sitting in a giant throne stared at his servant, "Oh? Is it... 'The One'?"

"I think so my lord! The readings are off the charts! This must be what we've been looking for after 1,000 years!"

"Finally!" the shadow then stood up. "The time has come for me to come out of hiding."

"But, my lord! Not just yet!" the servant said as he pulled out a giant scroll.

"What do you mean not yet? Is there gonna be any disturbance on my plans?"

"Apparently, yes." The servant then opens the scroll.

The scroll contains a drawing of a girl holding an orb and has many writings on the side of it.

"According to the scroll, the creature that holds the power of eternal youth is somewhat guarded by a powerful force. You can't literally go head on because..."

"Because I'm weak?"

"No! No my lord! You are the most powerful being in the whole universe. Its just that..."

The dark shadow moves closely to his servant, revealing his hands that are almost at its bone stage.

"I know, my servant. That's why I needed that eternal youth" he walks back at the darkness again.

"What should we do now my lord?"

"The readings... In what dimension did you found the readings from?"

"From the dimension called 'Earth' my lord"

"Very well then. Send in my servant 'Ven' to go encognito on that dimension and keep an eye on the eternal youth."

"Yes my lord as you command" his servant then left the room.

"I will finally get my hands on eternal youth. And nothing can stop me... from getting revenge in this pathetic universe."

 _ **~I t was suppose to be a 1 chapter story but I ended up adding more. XD I'm sorry if my grammar is a bit weak. English is not really my primary language. I'm still learning. I need more progress. But still, I'm glad y'all reading this fic. ^_^ Chapter 2 coming soon. If y'all wanna see future artworks of this fanfic, come visit my tumblr if you want.~**_

 **.com**

~MarionetteJ2X~


	2. Chapter 2: Wands Upon a Dream

_**Back with another chapter! I'm very sorry for the very long wait you guys! I hope you guys continue reading this. I thank you again in advance! ^_^**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: "Wands Upon a Dream"**

 **(No Ones POV)**

Marco is sitting on Star's bed as he still shock on what happened to her. Star at that moment was looking through some stuff on her room and found one of Marco's hoodie that she kept and used to portrait herself as him when she was sleep spelling.

Star wears his red hoodie. "Look! Look! Mawco! I'm you now!" she said as she started skipping happily around the room.

Marco keeps it together and took a deep breath and looks at floor, "Okay... Relax Marco... T-this is just a minor set back. S-she'll return back to normal..." he thought to himself as she stared back at Star who is now making a cape with his hoodie. "Soon... I think?..."

"Mawco! Mawco!" said Star as she started walking towards Marco and was tugging his jam-jams much to his confusion.

"Mawco! Mawco! Let's go play!" she said as she tightens her grip on him.

"N-not now Star... We need to find a way to get you back to normal!" he said as he puts his finger under his chin.

Marco then saw Star yawning and stared at the clock. It was already 11:30 p.m.

"Oh man... It's already late." he thought to himself. "Okay Star. I think we need to take care of this problem tomorrow. Since you are in your current child form, you need rest." he said as he knelt down on the same height as Star.

"But... I want to play..." she said as she started rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"N-no buts young lady. It's already late. You need some sleep." he said as he stands up and was about to leave.

"Mawco!"

Marco turns around, "What is it?" Star then raised both his arms much to Marco's confusion. "Pick!" she said as she started hopping while still raising her arms. She wants him to pick her up.

"A-alright then..." he slightly blushed for a moment as he picks her up.

"Yaaay!" she cheered as she hugged his face. Marco can feel his whole face getting hotter.

~Grrrrmmmm...~

Marco snaps out of it and stared at Star. She then placed her hands on her tummy as it started rumbling.

"I'm hungwy..." she said to Marco as she rubbed her tummy.

"Ok ok... But just one midnight snack ok?"

"Okie!" Star cheered.

 **(Downstairs at the Kitchen)**

Marco was digging through the fridge to find something edible for Star to eat. He then pulls out a bowl of leftover nachos.

"Is this good enough for you?" he handed the bowl of nachos to Star. Star then looks at it for a moment then releases a giant grin on her face. "Yaaay! Nachoooooooossss!" she cheered as she charges her face in the bowl and starts eating. After 5 minutes... "~burp~ Done!". Marco gets a napkin and wipes her whole face.

"Satisfied?" he said as he brings out a glass of water.

"Yesh!" she then drank the water and started yawning again.

"Now are you ready to go to bed?" Marco said as he carried Star. She rubbed her eyes and just nodded and both went upstairs to her bedroom.

 **(Upstairs)**

Marco tucked her into bed and gently closes the door as she falls asleep immediately. "Good Night Star..." he whispered before completely closing the door. Marco stands in front of her door for a second and quickly tip toed across his room and closes the door. He jumped on his bed and stares at the ceiling.

"We need to sort this out as quickly as possible or else, i'm gonna be stuck baby sitting a magical girl from another dimension." He said as he puts a pillow on his face. "I hope she gets back her senses tomorrow to reverse that spell before her parents find out.." he paused for a while. "Her parents!" he said as he throw his pillow upward. " If they found out what happened, they'll send her to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses." Suddenly a streak of lightning and thunder occured as he stared outside the window... It started raining. "O..kaaaaay?" he stands up and starts to get worried "I can't let that happen!".

Of course as his best friend, he can't let anything happen to her or even take her away from him. He started to do brainstorming to find an excuse if ever Star's parents find out.

 **(7:00 in the morning)**

Dawn came already and our quirky little karate boy didn't sleep a blink. He stayed up all night trying to think about what will happen to Star if ever she won't return back to normal. The sun shone into his room and a completely tired Marco just hissed at the sun's shine. "Its morning already!? Ugh!" he then layed on his bed for a while and started yawning. "Just gonna... take... a little nap." He was about to close his eyes to sleep when...

 **"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** O_O Marco then jumped out of his bed and went straight running towards the room of... Star?.

Without hesitation, Marco quickly opened the door . "Star!? What!? What happened!?" he said as he was panting heavily.

"MARCO! Wha... WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY!?" Star said as she looked at her appearance in her mirror. "All I wanted was to look more appealing not... to look more younger!?" she paused for a while and replayed her spell on her mind before she facepalmed. "Magical Youth Appealer! Ugh!" she said frustratingly then stared at Marco who was now really confused. She ran towards Marco and looked up, "You gotta help me change back Marco!". Marco snaps out of it and looked at Star.

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't remember anything... from last night?"

"Last night? All I remember was waking up this morning with this body."

"You can't remember.. Anything?"

"No I don't. Did I... do something last night?"

"You were acting all childlike last night."

"I was?"

"Well, its a different kind of childlike from what you are now. Its like... your a complete kid from the inside and out."

"You said what now?" she said as she stands there motionless. "If this spell starts to take an effect on my mind and action, it might be too late! I may not return to my old self in time!"

The sun then shone at Star's bedroom where it illuminates a glow from the side of her bed. It was the royal magic wand. "That's it! I'll just transform myself back to normal!" she was about to grab the wand when...

 **~ZAP!~** "Ouch! Hey!"

The wand automatically shielded itself with a magical orb-like electricity.

"Hey! What's the big deal wand?" she tried to reach for the wand again but alas...

 **~ZAP!~** "Ouch! What's going on? The wand won't let me touch it!"

Marco then walked towards her, "Maybe... We should tell your-"

"My parents!? Oh no! If they find out I messed up again, they'll send me to St. O's KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! And you, wanted me to tell them what happened?" she said as she started panicking.

"You haven't finished me yet! I was about to say we should tell your Dad about this. Maybe he knows something about magical spells like that."

"Dad! Of course! Good thing I can say all of my secrets from him behind Mom... Still, I hope she doesn't find out about this!" she then walked towards her mirror phone. "Marco! I want you to be the one standing in the mirror!"

"Huh? Why me?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!"

Star then hides besides the mirror phone and said... "Mirror, mirror on the wall... Call Dad!"

"Calling Dad..." the mirror said as it tries to connect to Mewnie's mirror phone.

The mirror then showed King Butterflies image.

"Ah! Star! What a pleasant sur-" the King stopped as he saw a boy in front of the mirror waving and not his daughter.

"Marco? Where's my daughter?" he said confused.

"Your highness... Uhhmm... About that... Can you keep a secret? I mean, for Star's sake?" he said as he bow his head a little as a sign of respect for the King.

"Why of course! Anything for my prescious daughter!"

"Well... Star accidentally turned hersefl... Young..."

"You said WHAT!?" he said in shock. "Where is she?"

Marco grabbed Star's arms and lifted her in front of the mirror.

She just smiled nervously and waved at his father. "Hi Dad! Hehe...he..."

"This is not good.." he replied as if there's something bad's going to happen.

"Not good? Why dad?" Star said in confusion.

"We need to discuss this in personal my daughter. This... is serious..." he said as he cut the connection from the mirror phone.

"Wait Dad! Ugh! Uhhmm... Marco... You can put me down now."

"Oh! Yeah right! Sorry..." he puts down Star. "What was your Dad gonna say that's important anyway?"

"I have no clue..."

Then suddenly, a portal opened from out of nowhere and a person came out from it.

"Dad!?" she said in shock as his Dad walked closer to her and examines her.

"Just as I thought..." he then stared at Marco "Did anything strange occur to her while she was in this form?"

"Actually your highness, there was. Before she came back to her normal senses, she was acting all childlike. But it was different from what she is right now."

"Dad you're scaring me. What's happening? Or what's going to happen to me if I stay like this longer?" she said as she grabbed his Dad's cape.

The King was hesitant for a moment. "I think its best if you first listen to this story I'm going to tell you before I explain everything."

"Story?" both Star and Marco said in confusion.

The King sat down at the rug same as Marco and Star did.

 _ **"A long time ago before the time of the great galaxy war, a planet called Andreas was once a powerful race where magical beings lived happily and worship objects that are to be believe posseses magical elements. At the other side of the planet, there was a kingdom ruled by a King and Queen. They named their kingdom Maria. There, lived a white-haired girl named Celestia. Celestia at that time was 14 years old. She was only a servant at the kingdom. She has been a servant girl for as long as she can remember. The castle staff said that she was found at one of the most sacred grounds of Andreas. The people there didn't saw anything unusual or anything powerful about her, so she was just ignored. But unknown to everyone except for the King, Queen and the staffs, she have this incredible abilities that no one in the universe can ever posses. A kind of magical power that can only be powered by love of the people surrounding her. She was happy living in the castle for many years now and the King and Queen treated her as if she was their daughter. Everything was great... everything was perfect... until one tragic day..."**_

Marco and Star were next to each other eating nachos while listening to King Butterfly's story, "And then what? What?" both said in curiosity.

"Let me finish!"

"Sorry..." both said at the same time.

 _ **"The King and Queen had gotten Ill because of aging. They were not surprise at Celestia since she hasn't age even a little bit. She maintained her 14 yr old body... still young... still powerful. Both the King and Queen decided to let her take care of Kingdom Maria since not long will they live anymore and they wanted someone to take care of their beloved kingdom, someone very dear to their hearts. Celestia was so heart broken to the point that she cried as if there was no tomorrow for her. She cared for them. She loved them as family and she's not going to let them die just like that. She held both of her hands to reach the King and Queen's. There was a moment of silence. The King and Queen suddenly felt something weird. Both rose as if they just woke up from a bad dream. They froze for a moment and looked at Celestia who was breathing heavily. She used her powers to insert youth in their bodies. They got worried at Celestia's state and they let her rest for a while and thanked her for giving them a second chance to live. An eavesdropping staff saw what happened and he told the other staff about it. But, the conversation did not end there. The news was spread across the whole kingdom and then was passed on to the whole planet, till it reached the deepest parts of the galaxy."**_

"That's terrible! And then what happened?" said Star as she shoved more nachos into her mouth.

 _ **"After those events, Celestia was force to be hidden within the walls of the kingdom. People tried to get in to get to her power but failed to do so. She was scared and at the same time terrified but the reassurance of the King and Queen kept her sane. Then one day, a dark empire rose throuought the walls of the kingdom. The said empire was from another galaxy and wanted to take Celestia's powers for their own selfish needs and desires. They broke into the walls and started attacking and killing innocent people. Celestia watched with her very own eyes as they were all killed one by one. A need for power... turned into war... It lasted for days, then months. All of them, died just to take her power. She can't take it anymore and she faced the whole entire army of the said dark empire. The King and Queen watched in horror as they see Celestia started to emit light from her body. She starred at the King and Queen before saying her final words to them. ~"I am a curse. But, you believe in me that I'm a gift. I will use all of the kindness and happiness that you gave me to stop this war. I will never forget all of you. I am... eternally greatful to all you. I love all of you, from the bottom of my heart."~ And with those final words, the glow becomes a massive supernova-like explosion. And with that, the whole entire dark army was wiped out of the kingdom. Kingdom Maria was at peace once again, but it was a sorrow day for all of the people of the kingdom for the lost of the King and Queen's precious 'daughter'. But some rumors said that her magic powers has been wondering around throughout the galaxies, searching for a body of pure love and happiness which Celestia possesses when she was still alive."**_

Marco and Star both have tissues in their hands. "That was... ~sniff~ too beautiful!" she said as she blowed her nose with a tissue.

"But, wait a second. How does this 'story' of yours connected to Star being young and the wand rejecting her?" said Marco as he stands up trying to pick up pieces of tissues.

The King then stands up with a very serious tone "Star being in her youth state, might attract once again... the dark empire."

"WHAT!?" both froze at where they're standing. "B-but Dad! I thought you said Celestia wiped out all of the entire dark empire!?"

"I know, but they managed to re-colonized at the deepest parts of the galaxy. I still don't know why they 'still' lived"

"Dad..."

"Yes Star?"

"Are they gonna go after me?"

There was a moment of silence. "We still don't know yet my darling."

"But Dad, why do I get the feeling that... you were so sure that they're after me. And if that happens... Why me?" she said as she looked up to her Dad with worry.

"Star... the royal magic wand possesses all of the different kinds of magical properties in the entire universe... either its alive... or dead... Since Celestia's magical powers are so strong, it powered the wand all by itself without the other magical properties helping it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying this because, Celestia's magical powers might still be flowing and might have transferred in to your youth form."

Star was in shock and so was Marco "Are you saying... Celestia's powers are within me?"

"I'm afraid so... Star... When you cast that youth spell on yourself, it might have also transferred Celestia's youth and magic in to you... Her happiness of protecting the people she loved kept her magic strong. Her magic is alive but longing for a body of pure love and happiness. I know to myself that you're pure of love and happiness, that's why the magic was transferred to you"

"If the magic was transferred to her then, would that mean that her wand is in no use right now?" Marco replied.

"I don't think so boy. Like I said, there are a lot of magical properties in that wand that has been stored. Since Celestia's magic occupied the wand, the excess magical properties was hidden for some reasons."

"So, she can do magic without her wand?"

"If she knows how to master it. But, there might be side effects because of her youth. Like,acting like a child, just like you said Marco and many other stuff that I can't explain in details. But right now, she doesn't know how to use it".

"And I can't do anything about it because I can't use my magic wand? Why was the wand rejecting me anyway?" Star said when stared at the wand.

"Star, remembered when you got the wand? It was your 14th birthday. The same age or rather the same state of youth as Celestia before she died. The only reason it rejected you, its because you are too young enough to handle the wand and overcome its magical properties."

"So that's why it keeps rejecting me. If I don't know how to use Celestia's powers yet, how can I return back to normal then?"

"Hmmmmm..." the King thinks for a moment and then shots his eyes on Marco.

Marco saw it and got nervous "Y-yes.. your highness?"

The King went closer to Marco to examine him. "Maybe... Maybe your best friend here should do the trick!"

"Ha?"

"Ha?"

 **"HAAAAA!?"**

"Marco. I'm giving you full permission to handling and guarding the wand. The age won't be a problem since he's already 14, right?" he puts both of his hands on Marco's shoulders.

"M-me!? But, your highness! I-I can't handle magic well unlike your daughter... Im not a magical being from another dimension... I'm just... Marco..."

"And you are her best friend..." Marco stopped as he heard those words. "That's why you are perfect for the job! I'm not allowed to be the one guarding it since my wife might know about this whole incident and might sent her to St. Olga's-"

 **"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Star passes through them screaming. **"ST.O's! ST.O's! ST. O's!"** she then hides under a pile of laundry.

"See what I mean? So, I trust you Marco Diaz, the best friend of Star, to protect her and the wand. If anything goes wrong... any magic related problems... consult to the magic instruction book, or you can always contact me. But, you have to figure out the right spells boy. **They** might sense her at any time or date..." the King said as he cut a portal in front of them.

"Wait your highness! Why don't you just tell me the right spells so I can just magically return her back to normal?" he said as he pleaded with him.

"I have to be honest with you Marco, I don't know anything about those magic spells. That's why my wife was the only one holding the royal magic wand. Try asking my wife-"

"Never mind! Carry on..." he said nervously.

"I knew I can trust on you with my daughter and the wand's safety!" he smiled as he went inside the portal.

"Wait Dad!" Star then came running towards her Dad and hugs him. "I'm sorry I cause this trouble Dad! I'm really sorry!"

The King hugs her back, "It was never your fault my dear. Everybody makes mistake. And you can always learn new things from those mistake as long as you don't do them the second time or even repeat them."

Star smiled "I won't Dad! I promise!"

The King then just nodded and the portal closes in front of her.

 **Inside the Portal.** "It's best that you know what happened a long time ago my daughter". The King pulls out a crystal shard on his pocket and squeeze in with his hand. " **You** can never defeat my daughter. 'Cause I know to myself, she has a best friend by her side. And nothing is more stronger and magical than the bond of those two."

 **Back at Star's Room**

Star walked towards Marco, "Well, well! Marco! Looks like you're the brand new bearer of the wand!" she smiled as she pulled him towards the wand, that is still protected by a magical orb-like electricity.

"Are you even sure this is going to work Star?" he slowly reaches for the wand.

"Of course I know becau-"

Marco grabbed the wand and it emits a powerful light. The wand transforms into Marco's image... The wand turned color red with Yin and Yang symbol with a yellow ring surrounding it, in the middle, there's a star on top of the wands head. The angel wings turned into metallic wings and a small green ribbon tied in the handle.

Marco and Star watches with awe as the wand transforms.

"OH MY GOSH! MARCO! The wand! It looks amazing!" she tried to poke the wand but the same thing happened.. **~ZAP!~** "Ouch! I am never gonna touch you again! But you look so awesome, I want to touch it again!" she said with sparkling eyes.

"So... This is what the wand looks like in my image..." Marco stops then burst out of happiness "THIS IS AWESOME! WOW! Now let me try to do a spell... hmmmmm..."

He looks around Star's room which is a complete mess. He stared at Star and she just rubbed the back of her head out of embarrassment.

"Maybe we should try cleaning up your room." Marco then waves the wand. "Awesome Cleaning Vacuum Tornado!"

As he said those words, a giant tornado came down from the ceiling and starts picking up all of Star's mess. "Well, this went we-" He stopped when the tornado starts to suck all of things inside Star's room.

"AHHH! MARCO!" Star was getting suck inside the tornado as he panicked.

 **"WAHH! M-MAGICAL TORNADO EXTINCTION!"** he points the wand at tornado then it disappeared.

He then lays on the floor "I got a long day to practice!"

Star layed next to him "You said it mouth full"

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 _ **~Whoo! Finally doooone! Chapter 3 will be soon! I hope this time imma finish it early unlike this one... It took me a month lol... So busy at school recently. I'm so sorry.:'( I'm gonna post on tumblr the poster of this chapter... .com stay tuned... lol XD~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Wand Job 101

_**Wow.. It really took me a while to even squeeze this chapter in my head but, oh well. Sorry it took long... so, here's chapter 3! :D**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: "Wand Job 101"**

 **No ones POV**

Far far away, in the not-so magical city of Echo Creek, lies the peaceful household of the Diaz family. Where a certain magical safe kid, lived.

"Super Awesome Syrup Pancakes!", with a wave of a wand, a plate of hot pancakes appeared in front of the all so-popular safe kid Marco Diaz.

"Wow, Marco! You're really getting the hang of this!", said the little girl sitting across the table as she shoved the pancakes in to her mouth.

"You think so, Star?", he said as he twirls the wand in his hand. "Well, that's what you expect from an amazing rookie, if I do say so myself.", he said confidently.

Star rolled her eyes and smirking from his over confidence, "Yeah, yeah sure.."

While Star continues eating her pancakes, Marco stared at the wand in his hand... lost in his thought for a while.

' _I bet I can get all the things that I ever wanted with this in my possession. Like, getting my own black belt, or getting Jackie Lynn Thomas to finally notice me, or even prank Jeremy... This is gonna be sweet!'._ , he giggled by the thought of it. ' _But, I know for sure that is not me and that will never happened.'_

' _ **The wand is never ment to be used to grant your selfish desires...'**_

He sighed, _'I know that... It's just tha—'_ , he paused for a while. _'Who said that?'_.

' _ **The wand's purpose was to cleanse evil from this corrupted universe, not to be misused with someones' selfish wishes.'**_

Marco then shaked his head and stared at where Star was _suppose_ to be sitting in. He must be out of his mind as he stared at... nothing. The whole living room... just vanished in to thin air... so is Star... Only blackness had remained in his presence.

"What's happening?", he said as he just floats around in the darkness. The wand being his only remaining light source.

"Mom!? Dad!? STAR!?", he yelled out loud in case if anyone can hear him but, alas... there was no response. As he tried calling to everyone again, a gentle breeze of air rushes through his hair. He then heard a soft whisper next to his ear.

' **...You...',** the voice was warm and soft to the hearing.

"Who said that? Show yourself!", he said as fear almost took over him.

' **...Your best friend..'**

"What is it about my best friend?"

' _ **...Your best friend... is in danger...'**_

"Star? In danger? Where!? Where is she!? Where's Star!? **Did you took her!?** , he shouted angrily at the voice.

' _ **...Time is your enemy... You must hurry... or else...'**_

Suddenly, the darkness in the surroundings shifted and showed a colorful yet blurry red image in front of Marco.

" **MARCO!"**

His eyes snapped open... he recognized that voice anywhere...

"STAR!? Is that you!? Where are you!? Tell me!", he said as he turned his head left and right.

" **Help me! Someone!? Anyone!?"** , her voice was cracking as if she was in the verge of tears.

Marco sensed it, as he started to panic a little.

"Star! Can you hear me!? Where are you!?"

" **Ahhhh!"** , she screamed before her voice disappeared slowly.

" **STAR!"**

Marco suddenly bolt up from his bed... It was all just a dream... more like a nightmare. He keeps panting and sweating heavily as if he ran in a never ending marathon.

"I was asleep... all this time?", he said as he let his legs out dangling off of bed. "What is up with that dream?", he scratched his head as he remembered Star's scream from his dream. His eyes popped open and screamed. "OH GOD! STAR!", he burst out of his room and bolted down the hallway and towards Star's bedroom.

 **In Star's Bedroom, 7:30 a.m.**

"STAR!", Marco slam the door opened in Star's room and wasted no time searching for her.

"Star? Are you in here? Are you still asleep?", he went to the side of the bed as he removed the pillows, blankets, and some random alien plushies off of her bed. When he finally got rid of the last pillow, Star was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you Star? Don't tell me that my nightmares we—", Marco stopped shortly as he heard laughter from downstairs.

"Wait... she's awake already?", he bolted downstairs as he heard the laughter getting louder and louder.

 **Living Room, 7:45 a.m.**

"Awwwwwwww... Aren't you just the cutest little foreign exchange student that we ever had?"

"Hahaha... Yes, and you literally took us by surprise. We didn't know that you can shape shift yourself into a child? Is that a Mewman thing?"

When Marco finally got in to the living room and was surprise to see his parents holding the certain Princess from Mewni that he was frantically been searching for. She was still wearing her nightgown. The one that she usually wears but, smaller. And a slightly messy hair.

Marco instantly went in front of them which caught the Princess' attention, "Morning Mom! Dad!"

"Marco!", his parents said in unison and gave him a morning hug. "You're finally awake! Oh! Have you seen Star's cutest transformation? She said that all Mewmans can shape shift in to anything, isn't that right? Star?", his Mom gestured to Star who was beeing held by Mr. Diaz.

Marco stared at Star and practically searching for answers but the only respond he got was a simple nod which Marco was certain that the nod was a bit hesitant and she was nervously sweating. "... Uh...huh.?", he responded eyeing the small Princess.

"Uhhmmm Mom? Dad? Can you give me and Star a few minutes? Thank You!", as he said that he pulled out Star out of his Dad's arms and carried her towards the kitchen.

 **At the Kitchen, 7:50 a.m.**

"Star, what is going on? Why did you tell them that you can shape shift? As far as I know you're species are same as of a human. Except for the part about your Mewberty and being magical so, maybe you can?", he whispered at her as he practically remembered that terrifying yet satisfying day.

"I can't let them know that!", Star loudly whispered with her squeaky voice towards Marco as she flailed her arms out to emphasize her point.

Both are now alone in the kitchen. Star starring up at Marco who, was kneeling in front of her.

"Then why didn't you tell them the truth?", he said as he crosses his arms.

"I... uhh... 'cause... I...", she stared down at her feet, avoiding Marco's intense stare and started fiddling with her tiny hands. "I... I didn't want them to get worried too much about me. About the state I'm in. I want them away from any danger that we're gonna get in at, 'cause of that ancient story or more like a history about Celestia being connected to me after I casted that youth spell. I know your parents. They would do anything to help, that's one of the things why I really love them. I don't want you to get involve as well. I wouldn't forgive myself if my best friend got hurt because of my recklessness. So I don't want you or them to get hurt... because of me."

There was a strong silence after Star finished talking. She was about stare up at Marco but then she felt a hand on top her head and felt the hand started patting her.

"Marco! Why are you—"

"Star, as far as I'm concerned, my best friend wouldn't talk like this. My best friend would think of a positive way to get out of this mess. If it means something dangerous or just getting in any situations that are just plain weird. I know you're concern about all this but I'm sorry, I wouldn't let you do this alone. That's what best friends are for. We stick together till the end.", he gave a little wink to Star that made her blush a little... well... a little.

"Are you sure about this Marco?"

"Of course I am! With the wand in my possession, I can totally handle the weirdness that your wand can give me. I mean, I handled you so that's...pretty much what I can do for, at least.", he said as he stand up all confident.

Star laughed at Marco's poor attempt to be cool. But... she gotta admit... he looked... dashing pretending to be all confident...even in his jam jams.

"Marco dear! Can you come over here for a second? There's a phone call for you from one of your friends at school! And I think it's urgent!" the voice of Angie Diaz echoing to the living room.

"Ugh what is it this time...", said Marco as he and Star went to the Living Room.

"Oh before that Mijo", Marco stared at her Mom. "Me and your Father are going out on an 5 day trip to an Art Camp outside of town. I filled the fridge with enough food for you and Star. Oh! We're gonna be late on our first day", both Angie and Rafael hugged Star and Marco putting them down as they bid them farewell. "We'll be back soon kids. Try not to set the house on fire again!", said a smiling Rafael as they got on the family car and drove off in to the sunrise.

Star then started pulling on Marco's jamjams, "I hope they enjoy their selves in _this_ Art Camp . Unlike the last time..." Both remembered the last time Mr. And Mrs. Diaz got in to an Art Camp. They came home covered in paint. Both faces has traces of happiness and fear. Marco tried to ask them what happened but, they suddenly plopped themselves on the floor, all tired.

Both shivered at the memory. "Who knew Art Camp can be an extreme sport if you wanted it to be", Star squints her eyes at the memory. Marco then started walking towards the phone, "Yeah, it can be a total hell and heaven at the same time"

Marco then picked up the phone and almost dropped it because of a shrieking voice that came from the other line. There is only one person that could shriek like that in a perfect grace of a woman.

"Alfonzo?! Can you hear me? What's happening in there!?"

 **At Echo Creek Academy, 8:30 a.m.**

" **Find Star Butterfly!** _ **NOW**_ **!"** , a shrieking voice from the non-other than the small Kappa, Ludo. "Flip this school if you have to. _**I NEED THAT WAND!**_ ", he commanded several of his monster minions.

"WHERE IS STAR, MARCO!?", said by Alfonzo who is hiding behind a wall, frantically trying to catch his breath

"What's going on in there Al? I can hear a lot of screaming", said Marco on the other line

"Some monsters here are terrorizing the school grounds and is looking for Star! Where is she? We need her help!", Marco froze then stares down at Star who is now starring at him in complete worried.

"Uhh.. S-she can't right now because..." Marco stared back at Star. "She's.. uhh... she's... SICK! Yes she's sick in bed and can't come to school right now and I have to take care of her for the rest of the day!", he mentally facepalmed himself since everybody knows that Marco, as the safe kid he is, haven't got any absenses. Not even once. And Star being all hyper and energetic, even in sickness, she'll still have the energy to come to school and greet her classmates.

"But Marco! No one else in here at school who has the ability to fight them! What should we do?!"

Marco starred at the floor for a while and snaps his fingers. Star just starred at him in awe as he pulled out the newly transformed wand on his hand.

"Okay listen to me Al. Try to point your phone towards the monsters", he said as he twirls the wand on his hand.

"But, Marco. What are you gon-"

"Just do It Alfonzo!", he said impatiently.

"Alright geez no need to shout.", he rolled his eyes then points his phone over at the monsters direction. "Okay Marco! It's ready!"

"Alright!", Marco then closed his eyes and started twirling the wand.

Star took a step forward to question Marco but, he raised his other hand to stop her and gave her the most reassuring smile she had ever seen.

"I hope magic particles can travel through electromagnetic waves or rather phone signals", he closed his eyes and chanted... **"Dimensional Super Vacuum Tornado!"** , he shouted as he point the wand on his phone.

 **Back at school...**

Alfonzo was now surrounded by a pack of monsters while still pointing his phone on their direction. An enormous monster stepped forward and leaned closer to him. It spoke to him but in a rather gentle way.

"Hi my name is Spike Balls and please do answer our question. Where is Star Butterfly? If you do not tell us, we will have to-", Spike Balls was cut off mid-sentence when a swirling vortex started escaping from Alfonzo's phone. Every monster backed away as it turned in to a giant tornado and tries to suck every monsters in sight.

Ludo was now grabbing the Earth for dear life, "Nononononono! Not again! I'll catch you for this Star Butterfly wherever you are!", he screamed as he and the other monsters got sucked inside the dimensional tornado before disappearing in sight. Everyone cheered as Alfonzo tries to catch his breath again before regaining his composure and grabbing his phone.

"Marco! The Monsters are gone! Thank you very much Star!"

Marco smiled at the good news even though they are unaware that he was the one who casted that spell. "Glad to hear Al! You guys can just call if there are any more trouble, okay?"

"Sure Marco! Thanks again! And tell Star to get better soon!", he turned off the phone and so did Marco.

Marco turned to Star to tell her the good news but, he caught Star smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

"Star? What's t-the matter?", he patted his best friend before he got a surprised tackle hug from Star.

"Star! What are y-"

"You have been practicing. Haven't you?", Star murmured on his night shirt and stared up at him. Recognizing the dead tired eyes and eye bags on his calmed face, she knew that Marco has been practicing all night.

"I-I did. I mean had too. I need to protect you and the others some way or another. And since you are not in the right condition to fight, I have to do it.", he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, completely covering Star's small body which sended tiny electricity in her spine.

"I knew you could do it. I always knew.", she snuggled in to his chest with a content smile.

Marco's face flushed as he gently caress Star's head. "You always did, Star... You always did..."

"So, since we're not going to school today because my _'sudden'_ sickness." Marco then playfully rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh. "What do you wanna do now Marco?", she ask Marco as she stared up to her best friend. He flushed even more as he can feel her breathing just inches under his chin. Marco coughs for a second then thinks for a moment and puts on a smirked towards Star's direction. "I know just what we're going to do today."

The Diaz household became quite peaceful... Except for the loud snoring that can be heard on the Living Room. Star and Marco quickly got back to sleep on the couch. Star, resting her small form on the snoring Marco's chest. Her pink hearts glowing... or blinking in a rather...strange way.

* * *

Uh.. Oh... Who was that voice inside Marco's dream? And not bad for Marco on his first day on the job as Star and Wand caretaker, huh? :3

 _ **There you have it Chapter 3! I hope you like it. And I'm really sorry I took so long to update like... it's been a year! ;-; Anyways, have a great day everyone. If you have time you can pass by my Tumblr art blog Marionette-J2X for any drawings of SVTFOE. :D**_


End file.
